


老姨的诱惑

by Mr_haku



Category: Real Person Fiction, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gege does not have spermaries, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, 娘道祖师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_haku/pseuds/Mr_haku
Summary: 割割版《逐梦演艺圈》+《回家的诱惑》+《回家的欲望》+《娘道》+《火之迷恋》√灵感来源于另一位太太的短篇贺文√我也是割割的产出粉哦！粉丝行为偶像买单，谴责我请骂蒸煮割割√18R！！！！未成年人自行退散！不要瞎看一些乱七八糟的东西！不得体！
Relationships: 威威一肖, 心惊胆战 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	老姨的诱惑

[赞赞，小周今天不太舒服，你替他一下，今晚七点四十，新南国际饭店3508房。]

萧赞看了眼屏幕右上方的时间，现在已经六点了，Amy姐也真是的，早不说晚不说偏偏这个时候才说。

将自己里里外外清洗一遍的夏见看着镜子里的自己，小周的卖点就是青涩单纯，当然也只是客人这么觉得，干他们这行的哪有几个单纯的？

“您……您好，我是赞赞……”他学着小周平时说话的口气。

开门的男人像挑物件似的打量了萧赞一番后开口道：“你怎么跟照片上不一样？”

“那是因为周周的身体不舒服啦！所以Amy姐才叫我来替班的。”

“哟，你们这行……还有替班一说呀，长见识了。”男人的口吻轻佻，话中带着股嘲讽的味道，“当时看上的是个雏儿，价格可不便宜，你就这姿色，中间的差价我可得找艾米要回来啊。”

听着男人的挖苦，萧赞背着男人翻了个白眼，这脑满肠肥的玩意，居然还对他挑三拣四？自己没嫌他浑身上下一股子油腻味就已经不错了，尽管如此可嘴却只能低声下四地讨好着：“那……那客人是不满意赞赞吗？”说着他低下头，一个劲地想要憋出几滴眼泪，好让泪水在眼眶里打转，做出一副楚楚可怜的模样。

看着萧赞哭哭啼啼的样子，男人有些不耐烦，扬了扬手道：“算了，脸长啥样都无所谓，操得爽才是最好的，你先把衣服脱了，我要验验货先。”

“是……”萧赞抽泣着，慢吞吞地一件件脱掉衣服，脱到那件浅蓝色的纯棉内裤时他停了下来。

这内裤是他从学校的小超市里新买的，特意买了那种最土气的那种高腰款。

男人见萧赞停了下来，斜眼看了眼他，嘴上嘲讽道：“哟，婊子当了一半不想当了？”

“不……不是……”萧赞故作怯懦地回答，“只不过……”

“只不过什么只不过！老子他妈叫你脱你就脱，废话这么多做什么？”男人气愤的站起，一把薅住萧赞的内裤就往下拽。

见状萧赞并没有顺其自然，而是打了个激灵后赶忙拽住差点被男人扯下的内裤。

“我是第一次干这个，客人您千万别生气，我……我身体和别人不太一样，您要是真的不满意……不满意……”萧赞的声音越来越没有底气，他皱着眉头着急想着接下来该说些什么，当然这是他装的。

“哟？不一样？怎么难道你没长鸡巴反而长了个女人的屄？”

“……”萧赞低下头不说话，他的手却缓缓地松开，男人顺势一扯一幅奇异的光景映入眼帘。

萧赞赶忙用手护住要害，可再怎么护，两腿之间的风景也早已映入男人的眼底。

“哟！竟然是个天阉？没兴致！Amy那小娘们要是想拿你糊弄我，我劝还是算了吧，操你还不如操女人呢。”男人说着起身要走。

萧赞环住男人的手腕，顺势像得了软骨病似的倒在男人的怀里，他的胸脯不大但是软软的，与寻常的男孩略有不同，当然这点区别也被阅人无数的男人发现了。

“客人您……您别生气……要是您告诉了Amy姐……我可会被打死的呀！”说完他赶忙欲擒故纵地松开男人的手臂，躺在床上岔开双腿漏出异于常人的秘密。

萧赞的生殖器短小和阴囊缺失是天生的，从娘胎里就带的，医生说这叫“无睾症”，治不了，可他却又有和女人一样的饱满阴户。

男人盯着萧赞的下身，轻哼了一声，嘴角扬起一抹意味深长的笑，原来这小子是个阴阳人呀！

“客人……您……您还满意吗……”萧赞红着脸试探地问道，说完他伸出手将毫无生气的阴茎扶起，“赞赞从小就这样，而且还是第一次，Amy姐说就让我替周周赔罪了……请客人随便玩弄赞赞！”说着他一只手生疏地摆弄着分身，另只手掰开饱满的阴户，将两片阴唇分开后露出一条嫩红水润的肉缝。

男人骂了一句，伸出手指就捅进萧赞的阴道，那甬道极窄，二指并进都有些困难，萧赞用尽力气调动这阴道内壁的肌肉，努力地吮吸男人的手指。

“啊……”萧赞恰到好处的呻吟和脸上意乱神迷却又略带几分紧张的表情，让这个男人深信面前的男孩是个雏儿。

双性人很少见，即便是他们这个靠卖肉营生的行业，而双性人的初夜就更为宝贵了，为了能多挣钱，Amy靠着初夜的由头帮萧赞拉拢了许多客人，不过这种事不能多做，万一碰到了相熟的客人，那萧赞和Amy的这点破事也就东窗事发了。

男人抽出手指，将萧赞的手放到自己的肉穴边上让他自己玩弄自己，得空的双手则解开腰带褪掉裤子，一根挺立的分身展示在萧赞面前，这个男人的尺寸还算正常，但分身的皮肤上却埋藏着一颗颗分布均匀的球形凸起。

萧赞看见男人的分身，两腿之间一阵莫名的暖意，分泌出来了更多的液体，若是被男人插入，那些珠子摩擦阴道壁的感觉，想到这，“咕咚”一声，大股“骚水”从肉穴中涌了出来，打湿了一小片床单。

“光看见老子的宝贝你就淌了这么多水了，还真是够骚啊。”男人抹了一把萧赞大腿根沾着的骚水，放在鼻子下闻了闻，然后又放在了萧赞嘴边，命令道，“舔了。”

萧赞伸出舌头，试探性地舔了一口男人的手指，然后虔诚地将手指含住并吞吐了起来。

男人则分开萧赞的双腿，将自己的性器抵在肉穴门口摩擦，待龟头被骚水浸湿后，猛的挺身，将整个分身全部没入了萧赞体内。

撕裂的剧痛让萧赞挤出了几滴泪水，男人的尺寸虽然不是很巨大，但因为植珠而粗了许多，再加上阴间根部的那一圈珠子一直在摩擦萧赞的阴蒂，很快萧赞就迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。

他的四肢不受控制地乱蹬抓扯着，阴道也挛缩着，直到体内被一股热流浇透后，浑身宛若被一盆冷水倾盆而下，将他的欲火骤然扑灭。

“怎么样？老子的东西够粗吧？看，都把你的骚玩意撑得这么大了，待会老子就操到你这个骚货合不拢腿，让你给老子生娃，然后一起操你们娘儿俩！”男人得意地说着，可在情欲退散后，萧赞却只感受到撕裂的疼痛与恐惧。

生娃？这男人在说什么？他伸手向两人连接的地方摸去，吓得惊出一身冷汗，这个男人居然没有戴套？！萧赞赶忙推开男人，想要逃离他的领地。

“艹！你他妈这骚玩意还想跑？老子花钱买的你，想怎么操你就怎么操你！”男人抓住萧赞的大腿，将他往怀里一扯，那根驴屌接着萧赞所分泌的体液的润滑捅进了更深的地方，“败兴致的玩意！”说完一巴掌落在萧赞的脸上。

“客人不行的！请您放过赞赞吧！”萧赞告饶，他向来不喜欢带着套子办事，可是自己的身体特殊，并且万一自己真的不幸中奖，那怎么给学长交代呢？男人则不以为意，在萧赞的身上任意驰骋着，将自己的雄风展示给身下的人儿，但萧赞却无论如何都不肯再也不肯取悦于男人。

“他妈的，你拿了老子的钱，就应该服侍好老子，知道吗？”男人把萧赞困在胯间，将他的腰下垫高，压住他的一条腿，另一只腿抬高搭在自己的肩膀上，两人就这样像是被卡住的榫卯一样死死地“粘”在一起。

男人这样重装了几十次后才再次泄了出来，看着已经哭成泪人的萧赞，男人变态的施虐欲涌上了心头。

一只手撸动起萧赞的分身，待这个不大的性器微微勃起后，男人不知从哪摸出一颗不大的珠子，将珠子抵在马眼上。

“来，试试这个，待会就知道老子的好了。”男人笑得格外猥琐，说着舔了口萧赞眼角的泪水。

“客人……求您了，别这样……”萧赞嘴上求着绕，可他心里却十分明白，自己这次算是栽了。

男人对萧赞的求饶充耳不闻，将珠子按进尿道内。尽管珠子的表面光滑，但这样平白无故被按进一颗异物，萧赞还是痛得弓起腰。

因为疼痛，萧赞将男人含得更紧，他的双腿无力地蹬着，男人却将这一切当作了助兴表演，猛烈地在萧赞的体内抽插，嘴里还骂着：“操死你这个当了婊子还立牌坊的鸡！操死你！操死你……”

男人似乎想要把萧赞操烂了似的，嘴里最开始冒出的哭喊哀求，也变成了一声更比一声高的浪叫，可萧赞的浑身仍然在发抖，即便他的前面到达了高潮可却因为无法释放而堵在尿道顶端，直到体力不支晕倒过去……

当萧赞再次醒来时男人已经不知所踪，只留下了满屋狼藉和浑身粘满干掉的精液和淫水的自己，他挣扎着坐起，因为引力的关系，一股温热的液体从肉穴里滑出，他低头一看，是一股带着些许血丝的蛋白色液体，估计里面是被男人搞得有些受伤……

“嗡嗡……”手机震动着响起，萧赞想要走过去拿手机，脚刚刚沾地，自己的膝盖就磕在地面上，没想到自己竟然被操得两条腿都没了力气，他爬过去接起电话。

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我又没有后续，臣妾真的不会开双性的车啊！码字都是先看别的太太的车然后学着写的！！！  
> 文章开头是从割割大学时代开始的哦！还不认识威威和郭导呢！  
> 全为胡诌八扯切勿当真，科科~


End file.
